


Maintenance

by QueenRiza



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, fma, fmab - Freeform, winfan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiza/pseuds/QueenRiza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was an automail mechanic. She was the bodyguard to the 12th prince of Xing. Can I make it any more obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintenance

"Anyways it's really no problem; God knows I'm used to doing repairs after knowing Ed for so long. And a busted gear isn't worth making a trip all the way back to Amestris to see your mechanic," As the blonde prattled on, her enthralling blue eyes seemed to gleam as she tinkered with the cool metal, "And I've got to be honest; I've been dying to take a look at this thing ever since I got here. Who did you say made it again?"

The gear was located just a little below Lan Fan's wrist and though she couldn't feel it, her and Winry's fingers were practically touching. It was so unintentionally intimate and Lan Fan couldn't help but stare at the chipped nail polish on the other girl's fingers as they danced back and forth among the wires and metal.

"Um, Lan Fan?" she looked up sharply at the sound of Winry's voice, "Sorry, I just go on sometimes. I'm not bugging you am I?"

In her distraction, she had completely ignored her question, "Oh no! It was a man named Brandt down in the south. Ed mentioned you when I lost my arm, but I didn't want to drag anyone else into everything."

Winry nodded and looked down, tweaking a few final wires, "Well at least he's good advertisement… And there. Good as new."

Lan Fan managed to stutter out a few words of thanks before getting to her feet.

"Oh and before you go… can I ask a favor from you?" Winry batted her eyelashes sweetly.

"Oh… of course."

The blonde stood as well and before Lan Fan knew what going on, took hold of her metal arm, her thumb and index finger gripping steel plates. Lan Fan gulped.

"Do you think I could just take a little look at this for a while longer? It's such an interesting design, not the kind of stuff I'd normally see in Rush Valley. Who knows the next time I'll be in Xing; I'd love to get a closer look while I can!"

Lan Fan nodded and with unpredicted glee, Winry sat her back into the chair and pulled out a wide array of wrenches and other tools. She went at it with a ridiculous frenzy that Lan Fan could only watch in bemusement. The vivacity with which she took to her task with was incredible and she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious as Winry fawned over her inner workings. She was suddenly embarrassed at how unimpressive her other arm seemed in comparison and flexed it a little, just in case Winry noticed. She didn't.

In fact, the blonde hardly seemed to notice her at all, Lan Fan noticed resignedly. She was so intent on her automail, nothing else seemed to matter. After a moment, Lan Fan realized she had been watching Winry nearly as intently she had been watching her automail. She looked away quickly, a deep flush rushing to her face.

Then, the unthinkable happened. In her haste to turn away from the other girl, Lan Fan's knee had brushed against hers.

She stood up immediately, praying that her face wasn't as red as it felt.

Winry looked up at her, her sky blue eyes clouded with confusion. "Are you alright?"

"I… I'm so sorry. Maybe… another time. Thank you so much for repairing my automail." There was no doubt now that she was as red as a beet as she quickly turned to leave and she wished more than anything that she had her mask to hide her face.

"Hey… Lan Fan?" The Xingese girl turned around and Winry smiled brightly. "You're really cute when you're embarrassed, you know that?"

Maybe Lan Fan would just happen to damage her automail again.


End file.
